Beautiful TragedyII
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: “Dada. Come on son, it’s not that hard” Anakin Skywalker cooed at the 14 month old child sitting in front of him. Young Obi-Wan Skywalker just blinked curiously at his father. Sequel to Beautiful Tragedy. Non-Slash


**Hey all, just a little sequel to my story Beautiful Tragedy, that I'd been thinking of writing for a while now. It's a sweet little sequel and it isn't going to make a drop of sense if you haven't read Beautiful Tragedy. And just do you know, in this Anakin only has a son. No Leia, sorry =] lol so go on and Enjoy!**

"Dada. Come on son, it's not that hard" Anakin Skywalker cooed at the 14 month old child sitting in front of him.

The child just shrieked happily at him and threw his little arms in the air.

It had been only about a month and a half since the little one had come into Anakin's life. After Obi-Wan's slow and painless passing on to the force, Anakin had rushed to bring his body carefully on board, and to get Padme to the nearest civilized planet for Medical attention. He was lucky to have found a nearby system just a few parsecs away. It was there that Padme had given birth to their son, whom both Anakin and Padme agreed would go beautifully by the name of Obi-Wan Skywlker, after the late Jedi Master. Padme however passed on a few minutes after giving birth. That was two losses for Anakin in the same hour. And one gain.

And that one little gain was enough to pull Anakin into that depression he had fallen into, and show him that he still had the job of a father to finish. Of course, after temporarily leaving the child in Yoda's care, Anakin ran off to incinerate The Chancellor(which he did wonderfully.) Having done this cleared Anakin's name of all charges for destroying the entire Jedi Order. As a matter of fact, he had even helped Master Yoda put the temple back together. Recruit survivors, and new younglings to begin the New Jedi Order. One that will have learned from the last. So now here the two Skywalker them where, in their room at the Jedi temple, making use of a lazy Tuesday afternoon.

"Obi-Wan" Anakin glared at the boy seriously.

Young Obi-Wan Skywalker just blinked curiously at his father.

"Please Obi-Wan, for my sake...dada. Come on" Anakin pleaded.

"oooh?" little Obi-Wan gurgled.

"Obi-Waaaan!" Anakin wined at the child and dropped his head into his hands.

Obi-Wan shrieked with joy and began to giggle furiously. Eventually his laughter died out and he began to focus on the form of his frustrated father.

Anakin kept his head in his hands and sighed. Obi-Wan stared curiously at the older man.

"Dada?" Anakin begged.

Obi-Wan grumbled unhappily. All his previous excitement seemed to have died out.

"What?" Anakin raised a brow in confusion.

Obi-Wan's frown deepened as he crawled into his father's lap and buried his face into the older man's lower abdomen.

"Bipolar much..." Anakin muttered more to himself "What, are you hungry again?"

Obi-Wan, growing frustrated with the lack of his demands, began to whine. And as Anakin saw his son's lower lip quiver, he quickly stood up.

"Alright, alright, I'll get the formula, please just don't cry!" Anakin begged as he picked the boy into his arms and headed for the kitchen.

As he approached the kitchen counter, Anakin shifted his son over to his right side and used his left hand to search the cupboard for his stock of baby formula.

Obi-Wan whined again, this time, right into his father's ear.

"Oh come on Obi-Wan, just a minute, ok?" Anakin said as he pulled his face away and pulled out the correct container. He placed it on the counter and reached behind him for the appropriate bottle. He then poured some milk into the bottle and simply heated it using the force. He scooped out two spoonfuls of formula from the container and dumped them into the bottle of warm milk. Obi-Wan watched in amusement as he felt the use of the force around him.

"Yes one day, when you have children of your own you'll be able to do this too" Anakin chuckled as he screwed on the cap of the bottle and placed it onto the counter. He then seated his son on the high chair at the end of the dinner table before handing the boy his bottle.

Obi-Wan immediately snatched it away and began drinking from it. Anakin chuckled fondly at his son before turning around to the cooling unit to grab a bit himself.

He dug through the refrigerator for a while before he heard a clunk behind him. He figured Obi-Wan probably dropped his bottle just to make Anakin suffer and have him pick it up again(because for some force forsaken reason the boy found enjoyment in dropping/throwing things just to see his father retrieve them again) so he turned to his son, a light chastise forming in his mind.

But as he turned to face the boy, he saw Obi-Wan wasn't even looking at him. Rather, he was gazing deeply at the wall nearest to him, where several feet higher than him, hung a whole row of photo frames. Anakin noticed his son's gaze was not on the picture of himself when he was younger, nor on the picture of him and Padme from all those years ago. It wasn't on the one of Anakin and Master Yoda or that of Anakin with his saber drawn. Obi-Wan's gaze was fixed on the picture of a man standing in the center of the picture, a broad grin on his face. A very familiar light eyed, bearded Jedi master.

This struck Anakin very deeply.

"Do you know who that is?" Anakin asked. He wasn't really expecting a reply, and was a bit thrown off when his son answered "Obi!" without taking his eyes off the picture. So much for "Dada" being his first word....

"Yes that is Obi" Anakin smiled a bit, finding it hard to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat "That is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan turned on the sound of his name.

"Yes that's right, you were named after him" Anakin smiled as he approached his boy.

"Obi..." Obi-Wan repeated. Except this time it wasn't an excited shout. It was a saddened cry.

"I know kiddo....I miss him too" Anakin sighed as he gathered his son into his arms and carried him back into the living room.

"Obi!" Obi-Wan shrieked, in the same excited tone as the first time he said the name.

"You want to see some pictures of him?" Anakin asked looking down at the boy. And if Obi-Wan could speak properly Anakin would have sworn the boy would say yes.

So Anakin brought seated he boy carefully on the floor "Just wait here for a second" he ordered before he dashed off to his room and immediately reached underneath his bed. His heart jumped in excitement as the sensors on his metal hand came in contact with an old wooden box. He immediately pulled the box out and flipped it open just to make sure it was the one he was looking for. The first thing he saw upon opening it was an actual picture of himself and Obi-Wan(Kenobi.) It was one of the few manual pictures they had taken. Anakin grinned and closed the box again. He picked it up and ran back to the living room where his son awaited in the very position he had left him in.

Obi-Wan stared curiously as his father plopped down in front of him and placed the box between them. Anakin threw the cover open again and picked up the first picture. He placed it to the side and began to dig through the box. He smiled upon seeing some of he old things the box held(it was only the first of it's kind seeing Anakin had almost 7 more memory boxes underneath the bed.) There were broken parts of the many lightsabers he had owned and somehow gotten destroyed, there were little trinkets from the various planets that he and his master had visited, and so many more things before Anakin found what he was looking for. He picked a whole bunch of holo-albums out of the box. He started with the first one and flicked it open. A full color string of letters popped up from the top of the device.

It read: Welcome Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin pressed the next button of the item that had once belonged to his master. The first image was that of Obi-Wan when he was much younger, around 12 or 13, a couple of his friends around him. Anakin was able to identify Garen, Reeft, and Bant, all of whom were off planet during the Jedi Purge(thankfully enough.)

"Look" Anakin said to his son, showing him the picture "This was Obi-Wan when he was a padawan. And you know Garen right? Well that's him."

Obi-Wan stared at the picture with wide eyes.

Anakin switched to the next picture. This one was of Obi-Wan, who looked several years older, standing beside a much younger looking Qui-Gon Jinn. "This is Obi-Wan's old master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He passed on to the force way before you were born. It's a shame cause Qui-Gon was a good man. You would have loved him. I know Obi-Wan did very much" Anakin explained.

The next image was that of Obi-Wan(who looked like he was around 19 or 20) alongside several of his friends. Anakin explained this picture as well all while his son watched with as much intrigue as a 14 month old child could possibly went on to explain every single image that ranged from Obi-Wan's time as a padawan to Anakin's. Until finally he reached the very last picture in the album.

It was a picture of Anakin and Obi-Wan standing side by side, arms around each others shoulders. Whereas Obi-Wan had an arm around Anakin in a loving fatherly way with a soft smile on his face, Anakin had his arm around the older man's shoulder like a friend and he wore an enormous grin on his face.

Anakin sighed as he looked hard at the picture. How he wished for times like that to return. The good times. The Jedi Master's mood suddenly feel from excitement to a pained loneliness.

It was only Obi-Wan's concerned gurgling that brought Anakin back to reality.

"This picture...this was the last we took before...well..."Anakin's throat suddenly ran dry "Before he passed away..."

Obi-Wan, oblivious to his father's pain, stuck a hand out and put it right through the holo-image, cutting it in half.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this for you. You need to get to bed young man" Anakin said with a half-hearted smile. He flicked the holo-album off and placed it gently into the box.

And then suddenly almost as though he had sensed his father's emotions through the force, Obi-Wan crawled into his father's lap. He then pulled himself close to the older man and burried his face into his chest.

Anakin brought his arms around the boy and held his son close "I'm so sorry..." he whispered "That it's my fault you'll never get to know him.....you would have really loved him....and he would have really loved you. I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan made no visible reaction to his father's words, rather he stayed in place, enjoying the embrace. Anakin took advantage of his normally hyperactive son and held the boy for a short eternity. He allowed himself to become lost in thought. That is until a small voice brought him back with the word Anakin never thought he would hear.

"Dada?" little Obi-Wan looked up at his father with his enormous baby blue eyes.

Anakin looked down at his son "Son?"

"Dada!" Obi-Wan shrieked.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin mocked.

"Dada!" Obi-Wan yawned before charging himself onto his father for as much of a hug as someone his age could give. Anakin chuckled and stood up with the boy in his arms "Come on, to bed with you, you little blue eyed dynamite."

Obi-Wan giggled approvingly at the tittle. Even Anakin had to laugh at it. He carried his son back to his room and to the crib at the corner of the room. He then placed the child carefully into the crib. Obi-Wan made no notion to protest. Anakin handed the boy his pacifier and his favorite blanket. He then fondly ruffled the short caramel colored locks of hair on the little boy's head(causing him to yawn once more) before he smiled "Sweet dreams my son. Sweet dreams." He placed a soft kiss on the boy' forehead as he had seen his master do to him when he was younger, and walked off.

Anakin soon found himself on the balcony of his quarters, staring out into the bright Coroscanti sunset. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He thought about how life had turned out for him. How he had redeemed himself and how he was raising his son now. How far he had come and how much he had matured over the months.

Yes Obi-Wan would have been proud.

**Well, there you have it =] I put this off for a long time before yesterday I was going through my documents and I ran into document called Beautiful TragedyII. I opened it and well...I found it was empty. lol so I decided to finish(or rather start) it and put it up =]**

**Review!! =]  
**


End file.
